


一个关于Omega巴基和alpha大盾的甜饼

by sakistucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakistucky/pseuds/sakistucky





	一个关于Omega巴基和alpha大盾的甜饼

当Steve结束神盾局的工作回到家的时候，身为军人的敏锐直觉告诉他房间里有人。Steve随手抄起立在门口的棒球棍，面色凝重，小心翼翼的向屋内走去，紧绷的肌肉下一秒似乎就要撑破禁锢着它的上衣。  
Steve侧身推开虚掩着的卧室门，只见屋内一片狼藉，枕头、床单、被子，包括自己放在衣柜里的衣服散落一地。窗户洞开，窗帘被撕扯的垂在地上，月光照在地上，整个场景给人一种悲惨凄凉之感。  
一阵冷风吹来，窗帘被高高的吹起，角落里似乎有东西动了一下。Steve小心翼翼的移动到窗边，在他揭开窗帘的那一刻，史蒂乎手中的棒球棍不收控制的掉在地上，发出一声闷响。  
“Bucky？！”Steve难以置信的叫出声，声音里还带着一丝颤抖。  
在揭开窗帘之前Steve的脑子里有无数种猜测，如果是一个单纯盗窃钱财的小偷，那样倒比较简单，自己只需要打个报警电话就可以轻松解决；如果是九头蛇的杀手，自己会想尽一切办法抓住他们，甚至已经想好了三种作战计划。可是当他撩开窗帘看到如同幼崽一般蜷曲的在一堆针织物之间的时候，史蒂乎的脑子如同中了病毒的电脑瞬间宕机。  
Steve蹲下身子摸了摸Bucky的脉搏，在跳动，那一瞬间失而复得的喜悦简直在Steve的脑子里炸成了烟花。  
“Bucky，你还好吗？”Steve轻柔的抚摸着Bucky柔软的头发，因为激动手心里渗出了汗珠。  
Bucky抱着怀里的东西动了动，仿佛在无声的回答Steve的问题。  
Steve有太多的疑问了，为什么Bucky会出现在自己的公寓？为什么会在地上睡着？卧室乱成一片到底怎么回事？不过这些目前都不重要，Steve现在只想迫切的知道Bucky有没有受伤。  
已经是深秋了，Bucky不知道在这里躺了多久，浑身上下散发着一股阴冷的寒气。Steve把Bucky从地上抱起来，轻轻地放在床上，怀里紧紧地抱着Steve丢在洗衣篮里的脏衣服。当看清楚Bucky怀里抱着的是自己还未清洗的衬衫的时候，Steve的脸瞬间爆红，一种奇异的快感的在自己的身体里爆炸开来。  
一阵冷风吹来，床上的人瑟缩着把自己的身体蜷缩的更紧了。  
“啊，是我的错。”Steve迅速的关上窗户，又把地上的被子捡起来盖在Bucky身上。  
Steve坐在床边静静地看着Bucky，月光透过窗户照在Bucky的脸上，扇面似的睫毛在眼下投下一片阴影，刚才还苍白的脸色逐渐变的红润起来，整个人也增加了一丝的生气。看来Bucky真的冻得不轻，Steve心想。  
可是很快Steve就发现了Bucky的异常，脸色潮红，面部发烫，呼吸急促，史蒂乎在Bucky耳边急切的呼唤着Bucky的名字，可是对方一点反应都没有。体温依旧在不断的升高，呼出的热气打在Steve的皮肤上，Steve觉得自己快被烫伤了，这太不正常了。Steve摸着Bucky滚烫的脸颊，一时之间不知如何是好，他不敢把Bucky送到医院，也不敢随意喂他吃药。在万般无奈的情况下，Steve拨通了班纳博士的电话。  
“班纳博士，我需要你的帮助。”Steve开门见山的，语气里还带着一丝焦急。  
“怎么了队长？出什么事情了？”  
Steve看着躺在床上的Bucky一时之不知该如何对班纳说明现在的状况。  
“喂？队长？到底出什么事情了？”Steve的迟疑让班纳博士心下不安，Steve肯定是遇到大问题了。“队长，你在哪里，我现在叫上其他人立马过去！”  
“不，不要，就你一个人来，我在家。”Steve摸着Bucky越来越烫的脸，心里仿佛被灼伤了一般。  
当黑寡妇骑着哈雷载着班纳博士赶到Steve家的时候，即使二人做了最坏的心里准备，也着实吃了一惊。还能有什么比看到九头蛇的致命特工——让人闻风丧胆的冬日战士躺在美国队长的床上的画面更让人吃惊呢。  
“抱歉队长，情况紧急我把娜塔莎也一起带过来了。”班纳有点局促的解释道。  
“嘿，大块头，是我骑哈雷带你来好吗。”娜塔莎摘下头盔，帅气利落的整理了一下自己的秀发。  
“嘿，队长，你能解释一下现在的情况吗？”娜塔莎安慰似的拍了拍Steve的肩膀。  
“我回来的时候，他就已经在这里了。不过这些都不是重点，班纳博士，Bucky在发烧。”Steve的脸上掩盖不住的担忧。  
三个人挤在不算宽敞的卧室里大眼瞪小眼的愣了一下，班纳博士率先打破了这种尴尬氛围，“不管怎么样，病人为重，我先给他看病。”  
“谢谢你，班纳。”  
“队长，那难道就没有什么对我们解释的吗？”娜塔莎追问到。  
Steve面色沉重的看着躺在床上的人，一言不发，或者说他根本不知道说什么，只能保持着沉默。  
“你既然不愿意说就算了，我……”  
“小娜，别告诉托尼。”  
娜塔莎如释重负的吐了一口气，“我以为你要说什么呢，放心吧，在找到最好的方法之前，我们会保持沉默。”说完还拍了拍Steve的肩膀，似乎还想说这些什么，嘴唇嚅动了两下却什么也没有说。有时候沉默或许是最好的办法，娜塔莎深谙此道。  
“队长，虽然这么说有些不恰当，但是冬日战士的各项指标都说明了一件事情，他快到发情期了。”  
“什么？！”Steve和娜塔莎同时说到，吃惊的语气把班纳都吓了一跳。  
“没必要这么大惊小怪吧，只要是omega都会存在发情期。”  
“额，不，我只是惊讶于他是omega，当初在九头蛇他一个人可是能够打趴下一个敢死小分队。而且，他从来没有过发情期的困扰。”娜塔莎解释到。  
“着正是我要说的，九头蛇不知道给他注射了什么药剂抑制住了他的发情期，同时也改变了一些原本的生理机能，总之不是什么好东西。但是，冬日战士的确是将要进入发情期的状态。该死的九头蛇，连omega都不放过！”同样身为omega的班纳博士抑制不住的愤怒。  
“Bucky，他的名字叫Bucky。”Steve的脸色越来越沉，班纳和娜塔莎从来没有见过这样的队长，仿佛暴风雨来临的前夕的宁静，低沉而又压抑，让人喘不过来气。  
“队长，你见到冬日……不，是Bucky的时候他是什么状况。队长？”  
“他蜷缩在窗户旁边的角落里，身边都是衣服，浑身冰凉。”  
“队长，Bucky可能已经开始筑巢了，虽然现在已经很少有人这么做了，通常只有一个人极度缺乏安全感的时候才会出现在发情期筑巢的行为。该死的九头蛇，竟然把人逼到如此境地。” 班纳看着躺在床上病恹恹的Bucky，狠狠地咒骂出声。  
班纳似乎还想说些什么，娜塔莎使了一个眼神，示意班纳不要再说下去。  
只见Steve眉头紧锁，双手握拳，骨节之间发出摩擦的响声，手指因为用力变得惨白。一副随时都有可能爆发的样子，班纳和娜塔莎都没有见过这样子的Steve，哪怕在战场上被逼至绝境，Steve都没有皱一下眉头。  
Bucky躺在床上，呼吸急促，面色潮红，汗湿的头发贴在额头，睫毛被泪水沾湿黏连在一起，手里依旧紧紧地抓着Steve的衬衣，仿佛抓着救命的不是衬衫而是救命的稻草。

\----------------------------------------

正如班纳所说，Bucky真的开始了筑巢。  
第二天，Steve在一阵压抑的燥热感中醒过来，身上盖着厚厚的毛毯被褥，周围也堆满了自己的衣服，巢穴已经有了雏形，可是筑巢的人却不见了踪影。  
“Bucky！”Steve几乎是从床上跳了起来。  
厨房没有，卫生间没有，客厅也没有，门锁没有被撬开，Bucky到底去了哪里，难带是被九头蛇抓走了。就在Steve要彻底暴走的时候，从衣柜里传来了一声低低的呜咽声。Steve打开柜门，只见Bucky躺在自己的衣服里面，眼眶红红的，蓝色的眼睛里迷蒙着一片水雾。  
“Bucky你怎么躲在这里面！”Steve激动地抱住眼前的人，这个金发碧眼，被称为全美标杆的美国队长鼻子一酸，差点落泪，他再也不能承受住失去Bucky的痛苦了，一次都不能。  
Bucky被发情热烧的头晕眼花，他本能的回抱住眼前的这个男人，撒娇似的在他的脖颈处蹭来蹭去，贪婪地吮吸着略带薄荷香气的alpha的味道。  
Steve把Bucky从新抱到床上，贴心的用一层又一层的针织物覆盖住Bucky，希望能让Bucky找到一丝安全感。  
Bucky把自己缩在堆积如山的衣物中，发出一声声呜咽，完好的右手抓着Steve的衣角，泪眼迷蒙的看着他，Steve顺着视线望过去，看到了Bucky因为挣扎露出的一节苍白的锁骨，看到了Bucky上下滑动的喉结，看到了Bucky红润的嘴唇，Bucky的鼻尖，Bucky的眼睛，Bucky的头发，Bucky的一切都让Steve着迷。  
Steve只觉得下腹一紧，自己的身体先一步做出了最诚实的的反应，在这种时刻，Steve发现自己可耻的硬了。  
Steve想要去卫生间自己冷静一下，可是Bucky死死地抓住他的衣摆，Steve望着Bucky的眼睛，心底一片柔软。  
“Bucky，我只是去一下厕所，马上就回来。”  
Bucky傻呆呆的看着Steve，发出意义不明的嘶吼声，仿佛在抱怨着自己对他的不满。现在的Bucky完全就是一个缺乏安全感的孩子，想到这里，Steve觉得自己就是一个十恶不赦的变态。Steve尴尬的从Bucky手里拽出自己的衣摆，同手同脚的逃进了浴室，伟大英勇的美国队长，一次又一次打败了九头蛇的Steve罗杰斯，在面对自己对Bucky的欲望上第一次做了逃兵。  
Steve紧紧地关上门，把自己和Bucky隔离开来，解开裤子露出了早已经完全勃起的老二，脑子里回想着Bucky看自己的眼神，紧紧地抓着自己衣摆的动作，一张一合的嘴唇，还有锁骨下让人遐想的乳尖，右手快速的上下撸动着，很快便射了出来。Steve冲掉手上浓稠的精液，整理好自己的情绪，希望自己看起来没有那么的欲求不满。Bucky即将进入发情期，自己不能给他增加不必要的负担。  
在Steve甩开自己的双手并关上浴室门的那一刻，Bucky觉得自己的心都碎了，他不知道为什么自己的alpha为什么明明已经对自己有了感觉却还要甩开自己，一定是因为自己不够好。Bucky失落的蜷缩在alpha给自己筑的巢里面，被抛弃的恐惧感让他无所适从，只能把自己蜷缩的更小一些，以求得一丝的安慰。可是还是好难受，Bucky控制不住的哭了起来，眼泪一颗颗滑落沾湿了怀中的衬衣，那是Steve的衬衣，上面有着他最喜欢的味道。  
“Bucky？”Steve先亲吻了下Bucky已经哭的红肿的双眼，一阵自责，一定是自己的行为让Bucky变得更加难受了。  
“对不起，Bucky。你别哭了，实在不行，我今天先离开，你放心我不走远，我就在附近守着你。”  
听到Steve说的话，Bucky哭的更加厉害了，他不懂自己到底做错了什么才会让自己的alpha一次又一次的抛弃自己。眼见Steve又要抛下自己，Bucky用尽全身的力气抱住了Steve的脖子，发出恳求他留下来的啜泣声，眼泪一颗又一颗的滑落，沾湿了Steve的衬衣也打湿了Steve的心。  
“不哭了，Bucky，我不会离开你的。”明白了Bucky不想让自己离开的Steve，双手环抱住趴在自己身上的人，安抚似的拍打着Bucky的后背，得到alpha安抚的Omega逐渐停止了哭泣。  
俩个人就这么静静地抱着对方，空气中只属于Bucky的玫瑰味信息素变得愈发的甜腻，Bucky彻底进入了发情期。当意识到这一点的时候，Bucky的裤子已经完全被从后穴流出的爱液阴湿了，滴滴答答的如同失禁了一般。整个人就像刚从蜜缸里捞出来，香甜的不像话，Steve的老二瞬间就硬挺了起来，把宽松的家居裤撑起了一个大大的帐篷。  
Bucky失控的亲吻着Steve，张开双腿夹住Steve的腰肢，弓起身子在Steve的身上来回的摩擦，后穴流出的液体沾湿了Steve的家居裤，宽松的上衣也被Bucky拉扯的不成样子。  
Steve强忍着把对方扑倒的欲望，打通了班纳的电话。  
“班纳博士，Bucky好像提前进入发情期了，该怎么做？”Steve哑着嗓子，显然被Bucky刺激的不轻。  
“Steve你要是个alpha你就发挥你的本能，他已经不能再注射任何的抑制剂了，除非你想让他死！”班纳第一次没有叫队长，而是叫了Steve的名字。班纳真的很想把Steve的脑子剖开看看里面到底装的是什么东西。  
电话被挂断。Steve强迫着Bucky和自己对视，离开怀抱的Bucky呜咽一声，仿佛在控诉着Steve的恶行。  
“Bucky，你真的确定吗？”Steve做着最后的挣扎，希望能从Bucky哪里得到什么回答，可是已经彻底进入发情期的Bucky哪里还有什么理智可言，做爱成了他最原始的本能。  
Bucky主动吻上史蒂乎的嘴唇，右手握住Steve的老二就要往身下送，被发情热逼昏头脑的Bucky甚至没有脱掉自己的裤子。Steve无奈的握住Bucky的手，在它的脸颊和脖子上落下一个个安抚性的亲吻。  
“如果你醒来怪我，就把我揍一顿吧。”  
Steve脱掉Bucky的浸湿的衣服，露出他常年不见阳光的身体，苍白的身体上面布满着大大小小的伤疤，Steve摸上Bucky铁臂和和肩膀的连接处，那一条条可怖的伤疤就像毒蛇一样嗜咬着Steve的心脏。Steve鬼使神差的亲吻在了伤口处，反复的舔舐着，惹得Bucky身体不停地颤抖着。Steve温柔的亲吻过Bucky的脖子，低头含住了Bucky敏感度乳头，用舌头和牙齿反复蹂躏着那颗粉嫩的小可爱。  
Bucky觉得自己已经湿透了，就在Steve亲吻自己疤痕的那以瞬间，自己的后穴早就不收控制的流出了大量的液体，自己那条完全浸湿的裤子已经湿的能拧出水来了，就连身下的床褥也阴湿了一大块。Steve的亲吻仿佛拥有魔力，Bucky只觉得自己身在天堂，仅仅靠Steve的亲吻就能达到高潮。  
Steve脱下Bucky的裤子，把他的脚抬起来放在自己的肩膀上，让Bucky的后穴完全暴露在自己的视线下。一串串湿热的吻落在Bucky的大腿内侧，身下的人不由得瑟缩着。Bucky完全没有料想到Steve会亲吻自己的后穴，Steve的舌头灵活的舔舐着自己的液体，在自己的后穴里做着最原始的戳刺动作。Bucky弓起身子，张开嘴无声的喘息着，仿佛一条脱水濒死的鱼儿。Bucky只觉得眼前一黑差点昏死过去，自己仅仅用Steve的舌头就达到了第一次的高潮。  
Steve的老二硬的简直快要爆炸了，可是他却克制着自己的欲望，用舌头先让Bucky射了出来。看着Bucky迷茫不知所措却又信任的把自己交给自己时，Steve觉得自己的心软了一大块。他和Bucky之间的信任从来都是相互的。  
Steve把自己的两根手指插入Bucky的小穴，做着最后的扩张，自己实在是太大了，不好好扩张肯定会伤到Bucky。Bucky咬着自己的嘴唇克制着自己的呻吟，可是Steve的手指在自己的后穴里到处抠挖，突然碰到了体内的某一凸点，Bucky只觉得自己眼前发黑，后穴里瞬间涌出大量额液体。Bucky浑身哆嗦着，后穴不由得夹紧体内的手指，Bucky体内高潮了。  
高潮过后的感觉更加难耐，Bucky觉得自己身体好烫，仿佛要烧起来了，耳边除了自己咚咚的心跳声再也听不到其他的了，高潮过后的身体过于敏感，Steve的每一次触碰都让Bucky浑身颤抖。  
Steve掐住Bucky的腰，把Bucky的腿放在自己的腰侧，“Bucky，我要进去了。”话音刚落，就捅进了Bucky的后穴。Bucky呜咽出声，泪水不受控制的流了出来，顺着眼角流进了Bucky的褐色秀发里。Steve不知疲倦的进攻着，每一次都深入到底，只留两个硕大的囊袋在外面拍打着Bucky的臀部。Bucky无意义的呻吟着，换来的是Steve一次又一次的猛烈进攻，爱液被拍打成沫顺着Bucky的屁股流了下来。Bucky的身体半悬着，被Steve撞击的来回摇晃。  
Bucky的双手挣扎着似乎想要抓住一些什么，Steve搂过Bucky，让对方的手可以放在自己的肩膀上。二人紧紧地拥抱着，仿佛要把对方融入到自己的血液里，合二为一。Bucky把头靠在Steve的颈窝，眼神迷茫的呻吟着，后穴不自觉的吮吸着Steve的硕大，换来一下又一下的顶弄。自己的硬挺的前端流着眼泪，在Steve的腹肌上来回摩擦，集聚的快感让Bucky小声的啜泣，一副被欺负惨了的样子。  
Steve也好不到哪儿去，Bucky的热情快把他逼疯，紧致湿滑的后穴包裹着他的老二，毫无防备的亲昵拥抱对Steve来讲无异于催情的药剂，Bucky呼出的热气仿佛要把自己烫伤，被泪水沾湿的睫毛扫过自己的肩膀就像羽毛略过自己的心房，Steve的感官被无限的放大，Bucky的一举一动都牵动他的神经。  
“Bucky，你想不想要我的结？”Steve在Bucky的耳边喘息着问，低沉喑哑的声音如同烈酒，惹得Bucky扭动着身体似乎在躲藏着什么。  
“呜呜呜……”Bucky发出撩拨人心的呻吟声，如同在深夜的荆棘林里为爱泣血歌唱的夜莺在渴求着玫瑰少年的一丝眷恋。身体率先做出了最诚实的回答，Bucky弓起腰身，主动向Steve挺身，后穴里涌出大量的液体，一股脑的浇在Steve的巨大上。  
Steve头皮发紧，双手在Bucky汗湿的脊背上轻轻地滑到腰间，“Bucky我好爱你，我爱的从来都是你，一直都是你。”Steve咬着Bucky的耳朵,一遍又一遍的说着，充满情欲的吻一个又一个的落在Bucky的脖颈处。Steve用舌头舔着Bucky的喉结，腺体被反复的舔舐所带来的快感让Bucky浑身颤抖着，连呻吟声都变得破碎不堪。  
Steve拉着Bucky的手，放在二人的结合处，“Bucky，我真的拥有你了。”Steve握住Bucky的勃起上下撸动着，带着茧子的手指灵活的打着花活，下半身疯狂的律动着，前后夹击的快感让Bucky达到了第二次的高潮。Bucky哽咽着叫出声来，连续的高潮让身体处于极度敏感的状态，高潮时散发出来强烈的信息素的味道，让两个人濒临失控。  
Steve一口要上Bucky的腺体，强大浓烈的alpha信息素被注入到Bucky体内和血液融合，迅速的安抚着omege的每个细胞。Bucky仰起头，睁大双眼失神的望着墙壁，如同被困沙滩的鱼儿一样，长大嘴巴大口的呼吸着。Bucky能做的就只有紧紧地环住Steve健硕的腰肢，拼劲全力搂抱住他的脖子，把自己死死地钉在Steve的老二上。  
Steve在Bucky的后穴射精成结，低吼着，颤抖着，似乎要把Bucky揉进自己的骨血。射精成结到结束整个过程持续了将近一个小时，Bucky的肚子逐渐隆起，好像已经真正的怀上的Steve和他的孩子。Steve侧身抱着Bucky躺在床上，轻轻地抚摸着Bucky的肚子，“Bucky，我们会有一个属于我们两个人的孩子。然后，我们就搬回布鲁克林，在哪里买一套房子，要让我们的孩子生活在我们曾经生活过的地方。”  
Bucky的后背紧贴着Steve的胸口，感受着彼此强而有力的心跳。就像从前两个人挤在狭窄的单人床上，Bucky从背后紧紧地抱住自己，用自己的体温给生病的自己取暖。七十年前是Bucky抱着瘦弱的Steve，七十年后是Steve抱着失去记忆的Bucky。不同的时间，类似的场景，相同的人，在阔别七十年后的今天，Steve终于再一次抱住了他的Bucky。  
“我找到你了，buck”Steve亲吻着Bucky的脖子和耳后，眼泪滴在怀中之人的肩膀上，Bucky瑟缩了一下。仿佛感受到了Steve的情绪一般，Bucky 轻轻地回握住Steve的手，十指相扣做着无声的承诺。  
“I’m with you till the end of the line.”  
“PUNK”  
“JERK”


End file.
